The Loss Of Hope
by Axel Chance
Summary: Ishimaru told Naegi and Komaeda they should bond together due to their high level. Naegi wasn't happy about it. On the day the "Lucky" Students hanged out they ran into Kirigiri at the store then everything changed when a girl saw them.


It was a scorching hot summer day. Naegi and Komaeda were walking to a store. They then ran into Kirigiri. She was buying some water and noticed them walking in.

Kirigiri: Oh hey, guys. I haven't seen you two in forever. Is everything ok?  
Naegi: No, Kirigiri-san.

Komaeda: Yeah, everything's fine

Naegi: Ah, whatever don't mind him.

Kirigiri: Oh, ok.  
Naegi: Well I'm here to buy some snacks for tonight.  
Komaeda: Yeah… Ishimaru wants us to bond. I think its sounds great.  
Naegi: I don't think so. On the other hand. Argh….where's the Doritos?

Komaeda searched around the shop until a mysterious girl appeared. She was astonished when she saw Naegi, Kirigiri, and Komaeda. She was pale for one second.

Naegi: Something's wrong Miss… err um.  
?: Oh. Hello. A-a-are you um Makoto… Naegi?  
Naegi: Um…..Yeah who are you?

The girl then said her name.

?: I'm Hikari Hashimoto.

Komaeda then walked up to Hashimoto and shaked her hand.

Komaeda: ...Nice to meet you-  
Hashimoto: Nagito Komaeda?  
Komaeda: Huh? How did you know my name?  
Hashimoto: *points to Kirigiri* And you're Kyoko Kirigiri.

Kirigiri was astonished so as the other 2. How did Hashimoto know their names?

Kirigiri: How did you know? *walks up to Hashimoto* Who are you?  
Hashimoto: I just told you. kuku. I'm Hashimoto. May I ask you three something?  
Naegi: What is it?

Hashimoto then took out a mask and put it on her face then threw a smoke bomb on the ground causing everyone to faint and fall asleep.

*In a mysterious room*

The first person to wake up is Naegi. He was tied to a chair. He looked around and saw Kirigiri asleep on the floor, and Komaeda tied up to a bed.

Komaeda: Did I get lucky? *looks at himself and screams like a bitch*  
Naegi: Komaeda! Are you okay?

Kirigiri then woke up and saw the other two tied up to a chair.

Kirigiri: Ugh… Naegi-kun. Komaeda-kun. What happened?  
Naegi: I don't know because I just woke up.  
Komada: HELP US!

Kirigiri: Ah, right.

?: Don't even think about it.  
Kirigiri: Huh? Who's there?

The person came out the shadows and came out with an evil smile. It was Hashimoto.

Kirigiri: Hashimoto, Are you behind this?  
Hashimoto: Kukukuku. You fucking bet I'm behind this.  
Kirigiri: Hmph… Well, you didn't tie me up and I will-  
Hashimoto: Do what? *Takes out a button* One push and I'll blow both the "Lucksters'" heads off.

Kirigiri was pale and didn't move.

Hashimoto: Good girl Now cooperate with me and maybe I'll let you live. Now Komaeda….shall we start?  
Komaeda: Huh? *pale* What do you mean start?

Hashimoto then started walking to Komaeda and stroked his face.  
Kirigiri started to walk away slowly and Hashimoto glanced at her.

Hashimoto: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?  
Kirigiri: Eep.  
Hashimoto: Fine...I was gonna use you for use but I guess I'm gonna have to tie you up to a ladder.  
Kirigiri: No... no thats not gonna happen.  
Hashimoto: Move and I'll press it.  
Kirigiri: Sorry.  
Hashimoto: Nope… I'll be right back, Komaeda. Looks like Kirigiri will have to be tied up.

Kirigiri didn't move, let her tie her up to a ladder and watched.

Kirigiri: Are you satisfied now?  
Hashimoto: Nope. Here. *puts a pill in Kirigiri's mouth and kisses her*  
Kirigiri: *coughs* What was that? And why do I suddenly feel so hot.

Hashimoto: Don't do anything sweetie. Hehehe. Now Komaedaaaaa.  
Komaeda: No please no.  
Hashimoto: Shut up, you're annoying me. *takes out tape and puts it on Komaeda's mouth*

As Hashimoto proceeded to make her way with Komaeda and Naegi tried to untie himself but couldn't do anything, meanwhile with Kirigiri.

Kirigiri: *pants* (My body feels so hot. Just why do I feel so weird. Just what is this feeling)  
Naegi: STOP IT NOW HASHIMOTO!  
Hashimoto: Hehehe. I'll deal with you later so enjoy the show.

As Hashimoto continued to pleasure Komaeda by stroking his manhood through his trousers, she then licked Komaeda's face. She then took off his hoodie and pants,then she notices his "pole" rising up.

Komaeda: Please stop it. I don't want this.  
Hashimoto: Your mind says no but your body says yes.

Hashimoto then took off her clothes and started to put her mouth on his fully erect member. Naegi then struggled harder and harder but no good but nothing worked and all he could do was watch. Kirigiri was aroused from the aphrodisiac, and the fluid of her nether region was streaming down her legs. Hashimoto then stopped sucking off Komaeda's manhood and proceeded to put her womanhood on his freshly lubricated organ and became one.

Komaeda: Gah. I don't want this.  
Hashimoto: Ahhh~... He's finally mine~

She then moved her hips and accelerated her grinding. Naegi then felt his erection down his pants which caused him to struggle less and less.

Komaeda: Hashimoto. I'm gonna-  
Hashimoto: Me too~

Komaeda: No! I don't wanna! I'd be a terrible father!  
Hashimoto: Relax. Ah~ fuck this good. I've never felt so good~

Komaeda: Stop this! I beg of you! I'm gonna cum!  
Hashimoto: I'm cumming! I'm cumming!~

Komaeda then let out his love juice inside her sex and Hashimoto flooded half of the bed with her juices, causing Komaeda to fall unconscious. Hashimoto then got up and saw Kirigiri staining the ladder.

Hashimoto: Alright you bitch. It's your turn now

Kirigiri: *pants* Don't come any closer.

Hashimoto then went to the drawer of the room, took out a vibrator and creeps to Kirigiri.  
Kirigiri was frightened, Naegi turned away so she couldn't see his friends getting raped by someone they just met.

Hashimoto then kisses Kirigiri which cause Kirigiri to let out a soft, restricted moan. She stripped her bare and fondled her breasts.

Hashimoto: My my… your nipples sure have gotten hard. You must be really turned on~

Kirigiri was silent. She couldn't hold it in much longer. Hashimoto then moved the ladder in front of the chair Naegi was tied to.

Hashimoto: Say Naegi... I wonder what it's like to see your crush like this.

Hashimoto then sucked on one of her nipples and Kirigiri moaned loudly, knowing that Naegi would like it. Then Hashimoto ripped Naegi's slacks off and saw his member leaking pre-cum.

Naegi: Stop… it now *lets out a tear in his eye* Please stop it.  
Hashimoto: I thought this was what you wanted. *Spreads Kirigiri's legs* don't you want her?~

Naegi: NO! NOT LIKE THIS! *whimpers* I don't want this at all.  
Kirigiri: *cries* Naegi-kun please, I want this. I really do.  
Naegi: No, you're lying to yourself.

Hashimoto un-tied Kirigiri, put her on the same chair Naegi was on, and tied Kirigiri to it.

Hashimoto: Have fun, you two.  
Naegi: Kirigiri-san.  
Kirigiri: Naegi-kun… please. I know you want this.  
Naegi: But *sniff* I don't want to steal your first.  
Kirigiri: I would love for you to be my first.  
Naegi: Really?  
Kirigiri: Yes *Kisses Naegi on the lips* I love you Naegi-kun.  
Hashimoto: Yeah yeah, I'm getting bored here. Just fuck already.

Naegi then put his fully erect organ in her sex. Kirigiri let out a high-pitched cry from the pain. It was her first time, after all.

Naegi: I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?  
Kirigiri: Don't worry Naegi-kun. Its gone now.

Hashimoto: Oh don't you dare start without me. you guys are slow y'know that.

She then walked to her drawer and grabbed a strap-on.

Hashimoto: Now this is gonna be fun. Say Kirigiri, what's your preference? Mine's anal. *Laughs maniacally*  
Kirigiri: No! If you put it in there, you'd destroy me.  
Hashimoto: *laughs* Too late now.

Hashimoto then first put a vibrator in Kirigiri's ass. Kirigiri cried out but all Naegi could do was stare because his hands were also tied up. Then Hashimoto went to the side of them turned Kirigiri's head and put the strap-on in her mouth. Proceeding so, Kirigiri had all her holes filled up. She couldn't bear it anymore. It was too much for her to handle. Then Naegi began to thrust his member inside her.

Naegi: Kirigiri-san. I'm sorry. It just feels so good.  
Hashimoto: See? I told you so!

Komaeda woke up. He first saw himself naked but then panicked when he saw Kirigiri, Naegi and Hashimoto. His face was pale. He tried to get out but he couldn't move. He was still tied up in the bed. It was a nightmare for him. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't due to it being a reality. Hashimoto saw Komaeda and laughed.

Hashimoto: Oh well, if it isn't the one who's bearing his child with me. Say, are you ready for another round my dear Komaeda?  
Komaeda: NOOO!  
Hashimoto: Alright, if you insist.

Hashimoto removed her strap-on and tackled Komaeda onto the bed. Komaeda's was erect again and Hashimoto decided to change things up a bit.

Hashimoto: This time baby. I want you to use my ass.

Kirigiri and Naegi were still having sex while Hashimoto was taking it up the ass from Komaeda. Kirigiri then leaned forward. Noticing this, Naegi sucked on one of her nipples.

Kirigiri: Naegi-kun, I'm gonna cum!  
Naegi: *lets go of her nipple* Me too!

Naegi increased his pace and Kirigiri lets out a low, breathy moan. Both of them climaxed at the same time, then went a lot slower which came to an end leading both of them to kiss.

Hashimoto was still having anal sex with Komaeda which got interrupted by a loud crash. Then there were sounds of the police….banging on the door.  
Hashimoto: What!? That's impossible! How could someone know about this.

A police officer knocked down the door, starting to rescue the victims.

Police Officer 1: We have a report from a person that someone was missing. We tracked down Makoto Naegi's cellphone from commander base.

Hashimoto: NO! Impossible. I can't let this end.

Police Officer 2: Ma'am! You are under arrest for kidnapping, rape, and attempted murder.

Then the police officers untied Naegi and Kirigiri. Both of them put on their clothes and left the room, then they captured Hashimoto and rescued Komaeda.

When Kirigiri and Naegi went outside, they noticed an old friend. Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Naegi: ISHIMARU-kun! You're the one that saved us?  
Ishimaru: Of course I did. You didn't answer your cell phone for hours. I saw a report on TV saying there was smoke at a store and I figured out it was something not welcomed in a school environment.

Kirigiri: Thanks to you Ishimaru we may have never gotten out alive.

Naegi: Yeah! I definitely owe you my life.

Komaeda came out messed up in the arms of the police.  
Naegi: Officer, is there something wrong with Komaeda.

Officer 1: Well, as you can see here. Were taking him to a hospital due to the emotional scars. Also, I'm gonna have to ask you and *points at Kirigiri* your friend here to file a report about this.

Apparently Hashimoto came out of the building in handcuffs. Ishimaru then remembered who she was.

Ishimaru: Hashimoto! But why?  
Kirigiri: You know this person Ishimaru-kun?  
Ishimaru: Yes indeed I do. I got her suspended for stalking people at our school. It was unacceptable in a school environment. She had a huge eye for Komaeda.  
Naegi: I wish this day had never happened. You forced me to "bond" with him and look what you've done! You got us all in this incident and worst of- *Slapped*  
Kirigiri: I can't believe you said that! *runs away in tears*  
Naegi: Kirigiri-san… I didn't mean to! Wait!  
Ishimaru: I don't know what happened in there, but I'm gonna suggest you run after her. She's still a girl after all.  
Naegi: Gah! Fine! *Runs after her*

Naegi ran after her as fast as he could. He searched all over the whole town for her. He checked the school, the stores, the library, but he couldn't find her. He then had one option left. The park. He dashed to the park and there she was. She was sitting on a bench crying. Naegi nervously swallowed and walked up to her slowly. He approached a crying Kirigiri as his heart was pounding.

Naegi: Kirigiri-san.  
Kirigiri: *Stops crying and looks at Naegi* What do you want?  
Naegi: I'm sorry for what I did there.

Kirigiri: Don't worry, it's okay. I overreacted thats all.  
Naegi: No, not only that but I haven't even given my answer.  
Kirigiri: Huh?  
Naegi: It's well... I well…  
Kirigiri: ...  
Naegi then walked to the bench Kirigiri was sitting on.

Naegi: Kirigiri….would you go out with me?

Kirigiri was shocked then burst into tears in front of Naegi. Naegi put his arms around her hair and comforted her with a hug.

Kirigiri: Of course I will. *kisses Naegi* I love you Naegi-kun

Naegi: Me too Kirigiri-san.

Both were happy together and began dating for quite awhile. They didn't have any problems in their relationship. The End!

Easter Egg Ending!  
3 weeks after the incident. Ishimaru, Naegi, and Kirigiri went to the hospital with flowers in their hands. They were going to visit Komaeda. They went to the room clerk who was working at a desk.

Ishimaru: Excuse me. Is there someone by the name of Nagito Komaeda here? We would like to see him.  
Clerk: As you wish. He's in Room 303.  
Ishimaru: Thank you. C'mon guys let's go.  
Naegi: Okay.

They went into the room Komaeda was in and he was laying in bed. He looks like he was recovering.

Komaeda: Oh… Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-chan and Ishimaru-san. You've come to see me!  
Naegi: Yes. Are you alright?  
Komaeda: Yes. The doctor said I was recovering a lot faster. I guess it was luck haha. Well I am the Ultimate Lucky Student after all.  
Ishimaru: I'm glad you're ok.  
Komaeda: Don't sweat it. I should be back at school tomorrow.

Kirigiri: Thats great to hear.

Naegi: Hey when you get out tomorrow. Wanna grab a bite at MetalFire Burgers?

Komaeda: Sure no problem! I'm glad we could finally spend some time together Naegi-kun.  
Naegi: No problem! *shakes hands*

The End Of The Loss Of Hope. I did this with fic along with Gym Leader Midnite! I wouldn't have got this as good without the guy. Axel Chance signing off.


End file.
